100 Ways to Say I Love You
by McGeekle
Summary: Daily drabble challenge. Tiva
1. Pull over and let me drive for a while

"You are falling asleep," he heard beside him. The statement lacked any accusatory tone, simply a statement of truth.

"I am not," he protested.

"Your chin dropping to your chest would lead me to disagree," she stated softly, tone lacking teasing or malice.

He rolled his shoulders back, blinking hard to wake himself up from the stupor he'd worked himself into.

"We don't have time to stop anywhere," he said grumpily.

"I was not suggesting we did," she said gently. "Pull over and let me drive for a while."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ziva." His hands tensed on the wheel. "We've only got a few hours to go."

"Yes, and when we get there we will be sitting in a hospital, waiting for news that may or may not come for several hours after that."

Tony's hands twisted on the wheel, his frustration at the situation simmering barely below the surface. Ziva's hand covered one of his, the warmth of her small, soft fingers a sharp contrast against his white knuckles.

"I did not come with you to watch you exhaust yourself into self destruction. I came to help you in whatever way I can."

His shoulders sagged as he let out a sigh, the stress of the day washing over him.

"I know you want to feel in control of something in an out of control situation, but please Tony, let me help you."

He looked out to the blackness of the highway in front of him and suddenly the exhaustion he was trying to will out of existence hit him full force. He glanced at Ziva's hand on his and nodded silently. He pulled the car over to the side of the highway and climbed out of his seat as Ziva did the same. They switched seats wordlessly and were settling back into the car a moment later.

Tony reclined his seat as far back as it would go as Ziva prepared to pull back out onto the deserted road.

"Try to drive like a normal person for once, will ya?" He half teased.

She smiled. "I promise. Sleep now, Tony. I will wake you when we arrive."

She began driving like a 'normal person' as Tony would say when she felt him take her hand in his, squeezing lightly. "Thank you, Ziva." He said quietly.

"You are welcome," she whispered.

She met his eyes for as long as she could safely before glancing back to the road. She squeezed his hand, "Sleep."

She felt him nod off moments later, his grip slack in hers. She knew eventually she would have to take her hand back, but for as long as she could she would let it be, hoping that her presence would bring him dreamless peace.


	2. It reminded me of you

Home. The word was so simple, so lovely falling from her lips. After too long apart, too many months of sailors and a cabin too small he was finally going to set foot on American soil. He would sink into his couch, drink a beer and relish in knowing he wouldn't be awoken with alarm bells or early morning drills. He would go back to his desk, his team, his partner.

They'd talked the whole flight home. He could tell something had happened she didn't want to talk about; she avoided his questions as expertly as he would have imagined. But falling back into the easy banter they'd come to know was a homecoming in itself. Her teasing glances and soft barbs awakened something inside him that had lay dormant since they'd found out about Jenny months before.

He'd asked her again if older was really the best way to describe how he looked. She laughed heartily "People do age, yes? It is the natural order of things." He didn't think older was exactly the best look for him, but the twinkle in her eye made him hope hotter was still on the table.

It was odd though, how the two of them always circumvented what they actually wanted to say. He knew that was their thing, ambiguous discussions about hypothetical feelings and humor disguising sincerity.

You could have called. He hoped it was her way of telling him she missed him. It was all he'd ever get.

She'd dropped him off at home after an eyebrow raise from Gibbs that led him to believe the man was even more observant than he gave him credit for. She'd wished him a good day and sped off, leaving him in front of his apartment building for the first time in five months.

He notified his landlord he was back in the building and was greeted with an armful of mail, topped with a small package, the front adorned with Ziva's slightly messy scrawl. As soon as he got back to his apartment he dropped the rest of the mail on the coffee table and cracked open the envelope from her, the woman he'd spent the last five months missing. He was surprised when he pulled out a DVD case. The Maltese Falcon. There was no note save for a post it stuck to the front.

It reminded me of you

-Ziva

He smiled. It seemed like she missed him after all.


	3. No, no, it's my treat

"And, to cap off the day with an essential piece of the Philly experience, a cheesesteak." He said, leading her to a street cart.

A case had led them to chasing down leads in Philadelphia, Tony's old stomping grounds. They'd walked around the city, looking for suspects and witnesses alike with little success. With the little spare time they had he'd made sure to take Ziva to the Liberty Bell, calling her 'little miss american pie" at nearly every opportunity. He'd led her around with a huge smile reminiscing about his days on the PD, the stupid mistakes he'd made as a rookie, more as a young man. She'd smiled and gone along with his every whim, the stories, speaking like a cheesy over enthusiastic tour guide and all.

"I have had cheesesteak before, Tony," she laughed, trailing behind him.

"You haven't experienced the real thing until you've had a philly cheesesteak in Philly."

"Is this the same as the time you insisted I must have pizza in New York?"

"Exactly the same."

"That argument was flawed at best. I still say New York pizza has nothing on Italy." She said matter of factly as they stopped in front of the cart.

"Well I have no experience with Italian pizza, so I'll have to take a rain check on that argument."

"Perhaps one day a case will take us to Italy and you will have to try it."

"Perhaps I will."

He broke eye contact, turning to the amused sandwich maker and ordering two sandwiches. Ziva reached into her jacket to pay for hers when Tony stopped her, blocking her hands with his.

"No, no, it's my treat."

"You do not have to do that, Tony, this whole day has been a treat."

"I'm glad. Just consider this my contribution to your newly minted American self."

She smirked, taking the offered sandwich and falling into stride beside him.

"Is this part of what it means to be an American? Greasy food prepared on the side of the road?" She asked as she bit into her cheesesteak.

"If you have to ask that question you clearly haven't been here long enough."

"How long exactly do I have to be in this country before you will consider me a true American?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I don't think I get a say, do I? The passport kind of says it for me."

"You are stuck with me for good." she teased.

The teasing smile faded from his face. "I'm glad you're here, Ziva." He said sincerely.

She smiled, almost shyly. "Me too."


	4. Come here Let me fix it

Tony was fussing. He wasn't a fussy person, generally. He liked certain things the way he liked them, he had some habits, but he considered himself to be fairly relaxed on the whole. Today, he was fussing. His collar and cuffs were too tight, his suit jacket wasn't fitting just right. He kept pulling and adjusting and he hadn't even left the house.

"Your tie is crooked," Ziva said as she poked an earring through her earlobe.

Tony continued to fidget in his jacket.

"Come here. Let me fix it," she beckoned.

He sighed, walking around their bed to face her, clearly still uncomfortable. She finished putting on her other earring before reaching up and adjusting his tie and collar.

"I do not know what you are fussing about, this is your favorite suit," she said as she fixed him.

"Feels tighter than usual, you know?" He lifted his chin to give her hands more space to work.

"I do not, it looks the same as it always does. You look very handsome."

"He smiled down at her, taking the compliment with grace.

"Thank you. And you look even more beautiful than usual."

"Thank you. But it is not important how I look, I am not the one accepting an award."

"Yeah…" he breathed, biting the inside of his bottom lip.

"Look at me," she gently commanded, "You saved hundreds of people, Tony. You risked your life and you are being rewarded for it."

"I was just doing my job," he said modestly.

"You went above and beyond the call of duty. You deserve this," she replied sincerely.

He pulled at his cuff again. She brushed the lapel of his coat.

"And if you get nervous thanking everyone for this award, I will be right there with you." She pushed up to kiss him softly. She looked him directly in the eye and said again, "You deserve this."

He nodded, she smiled.

"Now we need to get going. Your public awaits."

He let out a barking laugh. "My public, okay. I'm just hoping they'll get distracted by you and forget all about me."

"I hardly think they can forget about you when I will be standing right beside you," she said as she slipped on her coat.

"And besides, I know you would not allow them to notice for too long. You have made quite the effort to make sure everyone knows I am yours."

He smiled broadly. He took her left hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, just beside her new, sparkling engagement ring.


	5. I'll walk you home

"That last shot was a bad idea," Abby laughed, visibly tipsy.

"The last two were a bad idea, too." McGee said, worry in his tone.

"Well, we're mourning, McGee. And celebrating. We're mournebrating." She shook her head, face pinched as she heard the word come out of her mouth. "There's got to be a better word for it that I'm not seeing. But that's what we're doing."

Gibbs was gone. Without anything more than a "You'll do." he left Tony in charge and took off to lay on a beach in Mexico, leaving the team, the family he'd built behind. So, left by themselves in the bullpen, dumbstruck, they decided drinking it out was the best possible solution.

Tony sat back and watched as Abby tried to convince McGee to go to this probably not entirely legal underground club where her friend's band was playing RIGHT NOW, she emphasized several times. Ziva glanced up at him, smirk on her face and a smile in her eyes. She took another sip of her drink as he did the same, waiting for the pair to come to an agreement. When Abby started begging Please, McGee? Please Please you'll have a great time. They knew it was over. The probie's long harbored crush would win out and he would be partying with the goth set until the wee hours.

Tony and Ziva politely declined when she insisted they come along, and took great pleasure in ignoring McGee's slightly panicked face as they did so. The two took off into the night without a second thought, leaving a few bills on the table to cover their bill.

Tony and Ziva stumbled out of the bar a few minutes later, the night air cooling their reddened cheeks. Between the heat and the booze they were pleasantly tingling, and despite the sudden shift in their lives, smiling broadly.

"Split a cab?" Tony asked, gesturing to Ziva.

"No, I do not live far from here, I will walk."

"I'll walk you home," he said, immediately abandoning the cab idea and walking towards her.

"You do not have to do that."

"I know, I want to."

She nods in acceptance and motions down the sidewalk with a tilt of her head. He fell into an easy stride beside her as they headed toward her apartment.

"I did not know you were capable of such chivalry," she teased.

"I am offended by that accusation, Miss David," he joked back. "I am nothing short of a gentleman."

She snorted. "I would be remiss to think you do not have a move for situations like this."

"What move would I be pulling right now?" he teased.

"It is easy. Offer to walk your date home, make sure she gets into her apartment alright, somehow make your way into her apartment for whatever reason, and then seal the deal." She snapped at the end of her sentence.

"Well that is an elaborate scheme, Zee-vah, but it has two flaws." He said, holding up 2 fingers.

"And what would those be?"

"The first is that for that to work, you'd have to be my date, you said it yourself. And you can't be my date because there are rules against that."

"Not anymore," she said. "There is no reason for you to not use your DiNozzo charm on me."

"And who says I want to use it on you?"

She smiled. They'd reached her apartment without him even noticing.

"Tony," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come upstairs?" She asked, suggestive twinkle in her eye.

"Looks like I don't need moves when you're around." he asked, amused.

"Oh Tony, I certainly hope that is not the case."


	6. Have a good day at work

It was far too hot in DC for April. The sun was just beginning to warm the earth and peek through the curtains and it was already sticky and warm. Ziva clucked her tongue, trying to find a comfortable position above her blankets, squishing pillows up behind her and underneath her leg.

"You're going to be late for work," Ziva called. "You should have left ten minutes ago."

"Well I can't very well leave here without making sure my lovely wife has eaten breakfast. And Bishop and McGee can handle the probie, they've both been hazed," he said as he brought Ziva a bagel and a bowl of fruit.

"I am not an invalid, Tony," she complained from the bed.

"Might as well be. Doctor said bedrest, Ziva. Not your type of resting when you get up and do whatever you want." he lifted her legs, pushing the pillow fully underneath them.

She looked forward at her bulging stomach and huffed, not entirely pleased with their unborn child for trying to make their appearance two and a half months early.

"I know you hate it, but the doctor said it was the best way."

"I know. And I want her to be healthy, but I cannot help but feel frustrated that I am missing out on my life."

Tony smiled. "I have something to show you."

She cocked her head to the side, her face pinched in confusion.

"I had McGeek help me rig this up," he said, opening her laptop. He opened an application she hadn't noticed before, which at the moment, was nothing but a black screen.

"It doesn't look like much now, but we got one of those little gopro cameras, and rigged it to stream live to your computer. Your friends are going to take you to class with them all day, pass you off from person to person. That way you can be on bed rest and be in class at the same time."

"You did this for me?" She asked, tearing up.

"Couldn't let my ninja be bored on bedrest," he smiled broadly. His grin grew smaller and his words were heartfelt, "You're so close to graduation, I didn't want you to have to put it off because our little sea monkey is trying to come a little early."

"This is amazing, Tony, thank you," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Alright, now kiss the husband."

She smiled, kissing him soundly on the lips. She pulled away only slightly to mutter "Have a good day at work," before kissing him lightly once again.

"Have a good day at school."


	7. I dreamt about you last night

It was nearly midnight when the computer started to ring. A tinny beeping played through the speakers as she rushed to the living room to answer. She clicked "answer" and left the laptop on the coffee table while she snuggled up into the couch, a cup of tea warming her hands as she waited for the video window to load. A face popped up seconds later.

"Tony," she smiled.

"Hey Zi." he sighed, exhausted.

"Are you alright? If you are too tired we can just do this tomorrow," she said, concerned.

"And not get the chance to see your beautiful face?" He said sincerely.

"That was incredibly cheesy," she laughed and took a sip of her tea.

"But you loved it."

"I will not respond to that."

He smiled broadly. "You loved it."

She giggled and smiled back.

"I dreamt about you last night," she said casually.

"Oh yeah?" Tony raised his eyebrow, "What about?"

"Well, I only remember small bits, but I woke up breathless."

"Oh, it was that kind of dream." he said, clearly satisfied with himself.

"Unfortunately, no. I dreamt we were being chased by a giant shrimp and then for some reason we were in the apartment, but the whole thing was green, the walls, the furniture, and then you were in the woods telling me that we needed to find something, but I feel like I was a dog for some reason," she listed, getting more and more confused by the moment.

"That's…confusing," he replied, a bit deflated.

"Yes. These pregnancy dreams are strange and out of control."

"Yeah. Why are we always getting chased by giant typically harmless animals?"

"I do not know. I have no idea what it could mean."

"I never pegged you for someone who put a lot of stock in what dreams meant."

"I suppose I do not but I feel like it must mean something, it happens almost every night," she sighed, clearly frustrated.

"When I get back we'll get one of those dream interpretation books."

"I would like that. We can pick up that baby name book on the way."

"Gotta name her sooner or later, right?"

"I believe that is tradition."

Tony yawned, his mouth stretched open comically wide.

"I will let you get some rest," Ziva said.

"I'll rest better when I'm home with you and the sea monkey."

"As will we," she said, rubbing her belly. "Come home soon."

"As soon as I can."

She blew him a kiss, and the screen went black.


	8. Take my seat

"I need you to stop pacing." Tony said evenly. He looked up from his chair at Ziva, walking tiny circles in the ICU waiting area. The one they kind of made up for themselves by flashing Tony's badge and dragging in a chair from the real waiting room two floors down.

"I cannot just sit here, Tony," she snipped. When she spoke again her bite was lost. "You did not see him."

"You're right, I didn't. But you wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to help anything." She knew he was right, but she had never been one who dealt with waiting all that well. Waiting in hospitals was even worse. She stopped pacing to glare at him.

"I am sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It must have been hard to walk in and find him like that." He knew she'd had more experience with it than any of them, but when it was someone you knew, someone you loved, it was different.

"It was…unexpected." she conceded.

He stood, stretching from his cramped position on the hard chair.

"I'm sorry that's what you came home to."

She shrugged. "He always leaves the door unlocked and it always worried me that someday…but I did not really think it would happen."

"We're all struggling with being wrong about that one."

They fell into an uneasy silence when they heard clomping steps coming toward them.

"Tony! What happened? Is Gibbs okay? What…" Abby trailed off as she came to a stop in their makeshift waiting room, McGee trailing right behind her.

"What is she doing here?" she spat.

"She found him," Tony said simply.

"She shouldn't be here. The waiting room is for family only."

Ziva wanted to speak up, to tell Abby that she was right there and could be addressed directly, but inciting the goth in the ICU seemed unwise.

"She has every right to be here, Abby," Tony defended, "She came home to visit and found him bleeding to death in the basement."

"It was not to visit," she interjected quietly.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I am not here to visit. I am moving back home."

He stared at her with wide eyes in surprise. "Yeah?"

"My things will be here in a few days. I wanted to ask him to look at a house I am thinking about purchasing."

"Oh, what, are we supposed to feel bad for you?" Abby snipped haughtily.

"Abs, come on…" McGee tried to pacify her, but she batted his hand away.

"No, that is not what I …" Ziva began.

"Are we supposed to be happy you're here?"

"I don't…" She should have known better than try to defend herself to Abby, especially when she was in this particular mood.

"Because we're not. You can't just abandon ys and then waltz back into out lives whenever you want," Abby snapped.

"That is not what I thought…" Ziva tried to defend herself

"You didn't think. Just like you never do. You only think about yourself you selfish bit…"

"That's enough," Tony barked. "You don't get to speak for all of us. You may not be happy she's here, but you can't make blind accusations and you definitely can't speak to her like that." Tony fumed. "If you don't want to see her, fine. But she stays. If you can't be civil you can leave."

Abby's eyes widened in shock and fury.

"Come on, Abbs. We can come back in the morning," McGee said trying to pacify her.

Abby turned on her heel, storming off down the hallway. McGee stood awkwardly in the hallway, looking a combination of frustrated and sheepish.

"I have to…" he motioned with his head in the direction Abby fled. She nodded. "But it is really good to see you, Ziva."

She smiled sadly "It is good to see you too, McGee."

He smiled at the slight mispronunciation of his name he'd missed so much. He left with a wave, following belatedly in Abby's wake. Tony and Ziva stood in silence for a moment before she turned to him.

"Thank you, for what you said," She said sincerely.

"She was out of line," he stated, neither confirming or denying the truth of his words, "You don't deserve that."

She dropped her chin to her chest, staring down at her feet.  
"Take my seat," he gently commanded.

She nodded, sitting where he had been only moments before. He leaned against the wall behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She reached up, laying her hand atop his, the first touch they'd shared since she'd returned. He wiggled his fingers beneath hers, linking them loosely together. United once again.


	9. I saved you a piece

"I don't want to be team leader anymore." Tony groaned as he gracelessly flopped down on the couch.

Ziva dropped her book into her lap and raised an eyebrow. "You do not mean that."

He looked over at her, all curled up on the couch in her fluffy flannel pajamas and her updo half undone and smiled and adjusted himself to rest his arm on the back of the couch beside her.

"I do. I'm tired of midnight calls and getting the team up at the crack of dawn and marathon cases," he sighed, "and being pulled away from very important engagements."

"Like anniversary dinners?" she asked nonchalantly

"Yeah," he said seriously, leveling his gaze. "Exactly like that."

She smiled in understanding and brought her hand up to rest on his arm.

"I'm sorry I had to leave like that, Ziva."

"You do not need to apologize, my love. I know this life." She closed her book with one hand and set it on the ground, giving him her full attention.

"It's not fair to you that I keep getting pulled away," he insisted, his voice distressed.

She shook her head in dissent. "I knew the kind of life we would lead when we started this. I was your partner for ten years, or have you forgotten?" She teased.

"I could never forget that," he said sincerely.

This type of communication, the easy honesty they now shared, was an advent of their romantic relationship. There was something that had clicked, shifted when they began dating, a level of trust that they'd been unable to reach before. She knew this concern of his was not a new one, rather one that had been visited again and again. The doubt that they both wanted to be there was one that had faded long ago, but on occasion they needed reassurance they were on the same page. They'd yet to be in different chapters but she was more than happy to oblige him.

"We are partners in a different way now, that is all. And I am perfectly content with our life. You do not need to worry about that."

"Content," he paused, " but are you happy?" he asked, echoing words from so long ago.

Ziva leaned forward, cupping his cheek with her free hand, "I am happy, yes. I will be happy as long as I am with you."

He pressed himself forward to kiss her lightly before dropping back to his seat. "That could have come straight out of a romantic comedy it was so cheesy." he teased.

"Oh hush, or you will not get what I brought for you."

Tony's eyes lit up, "What is it?"

She playfully squinted her eyes at him before getting up and walking out of sight. When she returned a moment later, she carried a piece of tiramisu in a plastic container.

"I saved you a piece," She said, handing him the container and a fork and sitting back in her still warm seat.

"Share it with me?" He asked.

"I have already had some, but you should finish quickly, I have another treat in store for you." She said suggestively.

He smiled lecherously and dropped the container onto the coffee table.

"This can wait."


End file.
